Fantasies
by prettykurama
Summary: "Everything about her turns him on. He could stare at her all day if she would let him. But every time he stares at her for over a few minutes she has to interrupt his thoughts."


**Disclaimer: Once again I do not own NCIS or the character.**

**A/N: This is the 2****nd**** out of 3 one shots that I thought of. Hope you enjoy!**

Everything about her turns him on. He could stare at her all day if she would let him. But every time he stares at her for over a few minutes she has to interrupt his thoughts. He still has the pictures of her in a bikini so he can look at her without her interrupting his thoughts. He knows that sound creepy but it's the truth. He told her he still has them for leverage. Part of that is true but he also has them for personal reasons as well. But he will never tell her that.

"You are staring…again." Her voice is like butter. It can be soft and smooth or it can be hard and rough. He wonders what her voice will sound like when he is on top of her making her bed for more while he… NO! He can't think about that right now especially when she is less than 10 feet away from him.

"Tony!"

"What?"

"Finally, can you stop staring at me? I know it must be hard for you but please try." She says sweetly leaning forward at her desk giving him a perfect view down the loose blouse she decided to wear. She knows exactly where his mind is as she sees him staring down her shirt. She knows exactly what she does to him and she knows it wrong but she just has so much fun. Besides no one is getting hurt it's just harmless flirting. Who is she kidding? Just watching him stare at her with pure lust in his eyes and his tongue flicking out to wet his lips makes her blood pump faster. As she watches his tongue slide across his lips she wants to feel what other things that tongue of his can do.

"Zee-vah" he claps his hands together. His hands…she can feel those hands running over her soft skin. His hands are rough and calloused as they explore every part of her body. She can imagine that those hands of his will cause her please as he…Stop it Ziva! Get a hold of yourself! She screams at herself to stop these impure thoughts but as she continues to look at her partner across the room, she can't help but let her mind wander into another fantasy.

He watches her eyes turn a bit darker and they get a glassy look to them. He knows women so well that he knows where her mind is. She is clearly turned on and thinking very unladylike thoughts about him. If they were the only ones in the squad room he would rush over and take her right there on her desk. But McGee and Gibbs are sitting right there.

"DiNozzo!" Gibbs voice breaks through his thoughts about her sprawled across her desk waiting for him to devour her.

"Yes Boss?" He asks breaking away from his partner and over to his boss's cold stare.

"When you are done fantasizing can you get to work?" Gibbs doesn't ask he commands.

"Right away Boss." He answers turning to his computer and typing on his keyboard. But instead of looking for information on the case he opens up his IM account. She is in the middle of working when her chat box pops up on her screen.

**Big D:** Someone is having very unladylike thoughts.

**Ziva David:** What are you talking about?

**Big D:** Please I know that lustful look in a women's eye anywhere. You want me David.

**Ziva David:** I do not know what you are talking about. Are you ok?

**Big D:** Oh I am perfectly fine. And if you aren't thinking dirty things how come your cheeks are flushed and every time I stare at you, you squirm in your chair?

**Ziva David:** I do not! And I am not blushing it is just hot in here. And did you ever think that your staring makes me uncomfortable?

**Big D:** Come on if you like me staring at you.

**Ziva David:** Do not!

**Big D:** Then stop undressing me with your eyes.

**Ziva David:** You are the one looking down my shirt. You were also staring at me first. So who is undressing who?

**Big D:** Ok you got me there. And so what if I was undressing you with my eyes. Can you blame me?

She doesn't answer back. She looks up and see's him staring at her once again.

He meets her gaze and smirks. He sees her eyes scan over his body as far down she can see. He is sitting so it's not very far. But he sees her eyes stop at his lips. Her tongue juts out and slides gracefully across her lips to moisten her perfect plump pink kissable lips. He would do anything to taste those lips again. And that small but powerful muscle in her mouth that she uses so skillfully when she talks. He wonders if she is that skilled with it in other fields of work. He would do anything to feel that small pink digit slide across his skin as her lips gently sucked as she glides over his body.

Those lips have to be as skilled as his tongue. If he can be so quick worded with his tongue she can't even imagine how fast his lips would be. He hands might be rough but his lips would be soft. Oh how she longs to feel that mouth on her neck, gently sucking on her sweet spot. She looks back into his eyes to see the same look she has.

He smirks knowing he caught her red handed thinking dirty things about him.

**Big D:** Janitor's closet? 20 minutes?

**Ziva David:** 5

She sends her message and stands up to walk out of the squad room. He notices she puts a little more sway to her hips as she walks. He can't help but stare after her glorious form. He waits a few minutes before he gets up and walks out in the same direction she headed earlier. Thankfully the bathrooms are in the same direction.

Gibbs smirks as he watches his agents leave in the same direction. He knows exactly where they are going and what they will be doing. They have been staring at each other all day. He has seen that look many times before and he is surprised that they have not acted sooner. But hopefully they will get it out of their systems and finally be able to focus on their work instead of each other.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed it! Thanks for reading! Please review.**


End file.
